TLOS-Spyro and the new hero
by theuone
Summary: When a human named Lucas is teleported to the dragon realms and transformed into a dragon, he doesn't know what to think. But he is quickly thrusted into a destiny, and has to help Spyro keep the peace. Little does he know just how special he is. note this is my first fanfiction, so I don't expect it to be great, I will have better in the future
1. prolougememories

oh a general disclaimer- the only thing I own is the plot and my OC's

Prologue/chapter 1- memories

Lucas did not understand how it all came to this, standing next to the world's greatest heroes, getting ready to take down an army of evil monsters. In fact, only a while ago, he would have considered this too all be a dream. But now, here he was about to become the next great hero of his new home, or die trying.

6 months ago- Lucas was your average, ordinary kid, about 5 feet tall, apricot skin, smooth black hair, and brown eyes. Went to the local high school, had good grades (a's and b's), a nice loving family, and was popular around school. Now, as Lucas came home, he noticed that the house was empty, fortunately he had a key to get inside. He decided to do some channel surfing, and as he passed the news channel, there was a breaking story of some weird circle of blue flames at a nearby park. The police were saying about how some invisible force was keeping them away, and they warned people not to come near. _Wow,_ Lucas thought. _that is only a few feet away._ Lucas decided to check it out. Now, as Lucas approached the park, he felt mesmerized by the flames. _"well blue is my favorite color"_, and he found himself walking into the portal, and became unconscious.


	2. A new life

Chapter 2- a new life

Now, Lucas woke up on some grass and felt wierd for some reason he could not figure out. He walked over to a puddle in the ground, only to discover he did it with 4 legs. As Lucas looked into the water, he discovered what the problem was, he had become a dragon! He gave his new body a look, and saw that he had blue scales, except on his belly and wings which were yellow. His horns, crest, and tail tip were silver, which for his tail, it had a triangle shape to it, and for his crest, it had a wavy pattern. Finally Lucas's horns looked like that of a ram ,only not as curved. "well this should be quite interesting." Lucas said to himself.


	3. the gem, the mole, and the city

Chapter 3- the gem, the mole, and the city

Lucas looked up and saw this giant city in the distance. However, by this nereby tree, in contrast there was a neckless with this blue gem inside._What a coincidence, that there are so many things that are blue,_ Lucas thought to himself. Well Lucas decided to grab the neckless with his paws, and tried to put it on, but with no avale, not being used to not having a thumb anymore. So he decided to just put it on his back and walk to the city nereby. As Lucas approached the city, he called out "hello, is anyone there?!" He got his answer when a mole opened the gate. "Well hello, young traveler, come on in." said the mole. "What is your name?" " A mole huh? Before today, i wouldnt believe you could talk, my name is Lucas. So who are you?" Lucas replied. The mole answered his question by saying "Its Diggery, and what do you mean by "before today?" "Well long story short, i have no clue, anyway, how about getting this neckless around my neck, i cant get on?" asked Lucas. Diggery helped him get it on, and then Lucas asked one final question. "so is there anyone important i can talk to or something?" Diggery then told him that there were two famous dragons in the local temple named Spyro and Cynder that could help him with anything. So then Lucas decided to go visit these dragons and figure out just what ever is going on.


	4. meeting the heroes

Chapter 4- meeting the heroes

Now, as Lucas approached the temple, he noticed that with how big it was that there was probably more in it than the two dragons. He walked into the building and instantly saw two dragons in the hallway, one of which had purple scales and red wings whom he guessed was Spyro, and a black dragoness with blades on her wings and tail who Lucas supposed was Cynder. "Hello, are you Spyro and Cynder?" asked Lucas. "Yes, we are, and i take it you are Lucas right?" replied Spyro. "How did you know that?" said a shocked Lucas. "lets just say that news can travel quickly when a lot of people have wings, say are you hungery?" said Cynder. "well yes, i havent eaten for a while." replied Lucas. The three dragons went to a dining hall, and spyro cooked a nereby sheep with his fire breath. "Hope you like burnt sheep, not much around lately." said spyro. Lucas found himself digging his snout into the sheep in the blink of an eye. "Wow, i guess you really havent eaten lately." remarked Cynder. "Yeah, it probably been a day ago. Ever since i landed up here." said Lucas "Hmm, what do you mean?" asked Spyro. So then Lucas told them about what happened to him and how he wished to get some answers. "Well I dont know but that gem looks familier, so why dont we see what you can do? Cynder said finally. Then they went to test out what powers Lucas may have.


	5. powers and surprises

Chapter 5- powers and surprises

Spyro and Cynder took Lucas over to a training room. "well we have some dummies you can hit, why dont you try hitting one of them. Just think about breathing outwards and with some force." As Lucas tried to breath what he hoped would be fire breath, he felt a wield jolt and thought he saw the gem glow. Then his mind clouded and he blasted the first dummy with a strong jet of water, blasting it into the wall. Next, he froze the second one with ice breath and walked over to it and shattered it with a swipe of his tail. Finally, Lucas unleashed blast of electricity which zapped it and arced over and fried the remains of the other dummies. Spyro and Cynder were dumbfounded by the display of power, expectually since the electricity was blue. Lucas snapped out of his trance and said "whoa did i do all that?" He was equally surprised by his strength. Spyro finally broke the silence that hung over the room by saying " well, i think we should tell the guardians, after all you are obviously no normal dragon."


	6. the guardians and an explanation

Chapter 6- the guardians and an explanation

Now as Spyro, Cynder, and Lucas entered the guardian's chamber, they noticed that Ignitus, Cyril, and Volteer were waiting for them. "Where is Terrador at?" asked Spyro. Ignitus replied with " He went to go see what has been happening to all of the things around the city, for some reason there has been quite a number of oddities happening and we cant figure out why. I take that he is Lucas, well then it is nice to meet you. " Yeah im Lucas" He then told the three of them his story. When he was finished Cyril gasped and said "Well i would never have known, we had a problem with your kind a while ago. Oh what a nightmare that was." Ignitus interupted him by saying " i reconize that kind of gem, it can give normal dragons extra powers, why it was just sitting by a tree is a mystery though. Well anyway you should probably get some sleep, i expect this has been one tough day for you, Lucas.


	7. sparx and the new day

Chapter 7- sparx and the new day

Lucas wondered where he would be sleeping when something hovered down to his snout. "Hello dragon, im Sparx, Spyro's best friend. He asked me to take you to your new room. At least i dont have to fight anyone." Sparx brought him to a nereby room and left him to sleep the night away. _well maybe this is all a dream and i will wake up on the couch in the morning._ Lucas thought to himself, and dozed away. In the morning, Lucas woke up and realized that he was still a dragon. _I guess that this is all real after all._ Spyro then walked inside and told him that they would continue training at the request of Ignitus.


	8. training time

Chapter 8 – training time

"Ok now Lucas, lets see if you can make your electricity hit all three targets. you can do that by mentally willing it to go where you want." insturcted Volteer. Lucas shot out some lightning at the middle target and thought hard about it arcing to the other two targets, which it worked. He had been training for most of the day now, mostly just improving his elemental energies. "So now what, Volteer?" "Well, i think you should take a break, we have just about reached the peak of what your breaths can do. Afterwards Ignitus plans to work on your combat skills. You do have battle skills, dont you?" "Ok Volteer." Lucas hurredly replied before he could continue talking. Several hours later, Lucas met Ignitus in another room with some dummies. "Well Lucas, lets start with some simple attacks. Why dont you just claw up this dummy right here." Ignitus pointed to a dummy next to his hind leg. Lucas still wasnt fully familier with his new body, so he wasnt to strong with his claws. "Hmm well i guess its ok given what you have experienced." Ignitus observed, and continued "Lets try that again." Lucas sighed, _this was going to take a while_.

Ok, an author's note- (and first here) if you cant wait for my updated stories, you can find them at(hmm I cant seem to get it up) sigh, just visit my profile, it'll tell you.(it should)


	9. first flight

Chapter 9 – first flight

It was about a month since Lucas appeared in the dragon world, and yet he had been practicing and learning everything except for one thing: flight. "Ok Ignitus I want to know something, I have been learning about nearly everything I need to know, so just why havent we been doing anything with my wings. After all I can do just about every combat techneque and have read every book that i need to. Ignitus was a bit surprised, _he reminds me of Spyro_, "Well, young dragon, it just that we felt like flying should be last for you, given that you werent originally a dragon, but if you insist. I will get the others for your first flight. Ten minutes later, Ignitus, Cyril, Volteer, and Spyro and Cynder themselves were all sitting on a ledge waiting for Lucas to begin. "Uhh do i have to start off by plunging myself off a cliff?" Cyril sighed "the kid is right, maybe he should start off just by flapping" Lucas could do that, so he stepped away from the ledge and started to flap his wings. Next he decided to try jumping also and while trying to stay aloft, he got unbalenced and landed on is tail. "Oof" Lucas groaned. Spyro, seeing on how no one else was saying anything, said "Well its a good start. You may need a bit more work, but that is if you want to. Lucas nodded and decided to try again. Now that he knew just what to do, he flapped his wings again and jumped. Then there was liftoff. Lucas used his tail to keep balenced and dived of the cliff. "Woo hoo!" Lucas yelled as he flew around the others. "Come on, lets join him," Cynder said, as she took flight. So they all did an areal dance in the setting sun, as they congraguated Lucas for his first flight.

Author's note- also one reason that these are short is thanks to the fact that, that site (of which im having a problem with putting down here) has a character limit for the posts


	10. the threat of the darkness

Chapter 10 – the threat of the darkness

Just as Lucas and his friends were celebrating, a dragon with black scales and and a red belly was walking into a mountian that is known as the mountain of Malefor. "Hello Master I have returned. What do you want me to do? The black dragon bowed down to a puddle with the picture of a purple dragon. "Well my servent, Doomarin, i need you to find a black crystal. It free me from this prison, and then you will assist me on the distruction of Spyro and Cynder. "Ok, Master Malefor, I will not let you down." "You better not, or you know What I will do. I still have other allies who can destroy you for me, now go!" The black dragon Doomarin flew away as told to. "Oh yes, Spyro, your end will come and i will finally be king." Malefor said to himself.


	11. love at first sight

Chapter 11 – love at first sight

It was an entire month since Lucas learned to fly, and since he had learned practicly everything, there was whole lot more free time at his claws. However Terrador had still not returned and the others were worried about him. But today, Lucas was just having fun. Something caught his eye and he landed down by a dragoness. Her scales were an ice blue color, her horns were straight and had a silver color to them. The same thing could be said for her crest, which was ridged, and her wings also were ice blue. _So stunning_ Lucas thought. _So is this what love at first sight means._ "Uhh, hello? Are you ok?" she asked. Lucas realized he had been staring at her for a few seconds. "Sorry. Its just you look so beautiful." Lucas stammered. "Wow, I guess you look great too. By the way my name is Sierra." "Nice to meet you Sierra, im Lucas." They talked for a while and for some reason Lucas eventually told her about who he really was. Lucas couldnt figure it out but he felt safe with her and that he could trust her. He thought that this might be what love is like.

Author's note- yup, a love interest, hehe, also since im still so new here, I cant do a couple of things yet, so before I can PM anyone, I'll have to wait a bit, so I will say this here: thanks.


	12. the intruder

This chapter may have the equivalent of something gory

Chapter 12- the intruder

It was a few days since Lucas met Sierra and he felt like there was no else he could trust more. The two of them had become friends quickly and talked about all kinds of things. Lucas thought about that while he was flying over the city. Then he noticed a figure in a cloak and instantly became suspicous. After all, there was no reason that anyone should want to hind their identity, expectually with the fact that there had been peace for a long while, according to Spyro and the others. So as Lucas hovered to the ground, he felt a wierd feeling about this person. It spotted him and removed its cloak, revealing a humanoid monster except with a short tail and charcoil-like skin. It raised an axe and said "All will fall before the dark master." Lucas figured it out instantly, that this was a minion of an evil purple dragon called Malefor. Then the creature charged and lucas dodged it and swung his tail to trip it. It got up before Lucas could blast it with ice energy and swung its axe, causing a cut on Lucas's chest. That got him angry and unknown to him, the gem he had started glowing. So then Lucas shot a jet of high pressure water knocking the monster backward. But before the monster could respond, he unleashed a blast of electricity and that downed it temporaly. So then Lucas dove down from the sky and cut the creature chest wide open with his claws and broke its neck. Just then, Sierra, planning to talk with Lucas some more found him panting and with bloody claws. "Lucas! Are you ok?" Lucas felt dizzy and realized that he had blacked out. "I dont know? I just feel so sick. I think we should go talk to the guardians, that was one of Malefor's monsters." Really? I thought Spyro and Cynder stopped him and his minions. So yeah, lets go." Then the two dragons flew to the temple hoping to find out what is going on.


	13. returns and reports

Chapter 13 – returns and reports

Lucas and Sierra were flying to the temple when they spotted a green earth dragon who looked very exuasted. "Excuse me, young ones i need to talk to Ignitus instantly." the dragon said. "Yeah and so do we, so lets hurry up." They entered the guardians chamber and Ignitus gasped and said "Lucas you've found Terrador." He was surprised, this was the earth guardian Terrador. "Yeah, but its more like he found us." "Great," said Volteer, "so who is your friend?" "Oh yeah, everyone, this is Sierra, and as for why we came here." Lucas told them the story of how he found the monster and killed it. "Hmm," said Cyril, "It appears that Malefor is not dead after all. So Terrador, what happened to you? Terrador replied by saying "there is something wrong. I have found numerous places with remanents of Malefor's army and it appears they are all heading toward the well of souls. I feel like what Lucas said might be connected to this gathering of creatures. Anyway, who is he?" Terrador finished as he pointed at Lucas. So everyone told him of what went on since he left, including Lucas's arrival in the dragon world.


	14. the chronicler

Chapter 14- the chronicler

It was 2 months since Terrador returned and told them about the gathering of Malefor's minions. Lucas thought about all that as he went to sleep one night. Lucas expected to just have a normal dream and wake up with it feeling like it was a few minutes later, but instead he woke up in a large chamber filled with books. "Hello Lucas, I have been waiting for you." Said a large blue dragon behind him. "Who are you, and how did I get here?" Asked a surprised Lucas. "Well I am called The Chronicler, and i have summoned you through your dreams, and i bet you are wondering why I have waited for now." "Yeah?" said Lucas "Well I have been waiting for the right moment and I have decided now is the time." Replied The Chronicler, and continued "First thing you should know is that evil is rising as we speak, and you have been destined to save the world." "I dont understand? You already have two great heroes. What do you need me for?" Replied Lucas. The Chronicler chuckled and said "It wasnt by accident that you found that gem. Havent you noticed that you sometimes black out during some situations?" "Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" Asked Lucas. "Well young one, the gem awakens your inner self and allows you to do more than you would normaly. Let me put it this way, when the crystal in the neckless glows, you are overtaken by the instincts of your body, but its not a bad thing. In fact this may be able to help you in the future. One last thing before you wake up is to remember these words, you have only begun to uncover the powers within you." Lucas then woke up the next morning doing exactly what The Chronicler said, "_you have only begun to uncover the powers within you_." Those words echoed in his mind as he went off to find the others and tell them what he experienced.


	15. return of Doomarin

Chapter 15- return of Doomarin

At the same time as Lucas was waking up, the black dragon Doomarin was flying at top speed over to the Mountian of Malefor. _Master will be pleased with me and perhaps he give me more power for this_. He thought as he entered a cave where the only remaining way to contact Malefor. "I have returned with the dark crystal as promised. Now what do you want me to do?" Malefor replied with "Good work, there will be an eclipse coming up in 2 months and that is when I can be resuructed. In the mean time, go and take some of my troops and attack the dragon city, i want them to know that i will come back, and when I do there will be no chance of stopping me." "Ok Master, I will not fail you this time either." Doomarin replied as he went to get some of Malefor's minions and prepare for battle.


	16. battle of the city

Chapter 16- battle of the city

After Lucas had some breakfest, he went to tell the guardians and Spyro and his friends about his experience with The Chronicler. "So you were visited by him. When someone sees The Chronicler, it ussally means something big." Said Spyro after Lucas finished his story. "I wonder what he meant by "_you have only begun to uncover the powers within you_," maybe it means that you still have powers that we have not unlocked." Said Cynder. Just as they were wondering about the meaning of Lucas's dream, a mole burst into the room. It was Diggery, the mole Lucas met when he came to the city. "Listen," Diggery began as he gasped for breath. "Malefor's army, its marching toward the city. you need to come quick." As they all flew over to the gate(with diggery on Terrador's back), they saw that, indeed, Malefor's minions were moving toward them. "Terrador, i need you to gather our troops and report back here fast." Ordered Ignitus. "Meanwhile, we will hold our ground, and slow the creatures down. That includes you Lucas." Lucas was surpirsed to be allowed to take part in this. "Ok, I will make you proud." Promised Lucas. Then they all Flew over to the mass of monsters while Diggery manned the cannon on the top of the ramparts. Lucas easily froze numerous creatures with his ice breath and knocked out others with his blue electricity, but then he was shot in his right wing by an arrow. Just as a grublin went over to finish the job, it was frozen solid by someones ice breath. It was Sierra. "I heard about the army moving here and decided to help out, i guess I came just in time." She said. "Thank you, but look out." Lucas said as he blasted away a monster about to stab Sierra with his water breath. "I guess we are equal now, so lets take them out." Lucas said as he flipped himself over and took flight. He saw Spyro incinerate a whole battalion and Cynder paralyze another with her fear powers. Lucas and Sierra decided to do double duty with their ice breaths as they froze most of the monsters there. Then Terrador arrived with an army's worth of dragons who all shattered the frozen minions. "Good work you two, now lets finish them off." Terrador said as he flew by them. Just then, the three of them saw a huge black dragon knock down Spyro and start to kill him. "Noo!" screamed Lucas as he flew at top speed over to the dragon, and yet again his gem glowed, but this time Lucas felt different as he shot out a storm of flames at the black dragon. He was as surprised as the other dragon, who was instantly burned and seeing that he was losing, flew away, leaving the remanents of the army behind to die. "Wow Lucas, yet another breath you have," said Sierra, "now lets get Spyro back in the city, he's hurt bad from that guy.


	17. recovery and more

Chapter 17- recovery and more

As Lucas and the others rushed Spyro to get his wounds looked at, he wondered who that black dragon was. "Ok all of you, give us some room." Ordered a dragon who Lucas guessed was in charge of healing. "Good news folks, Spyro's injuries arent all that severe, but they will take a while to heal." The dragon said after a few minutes of studying Spyro's uncousious body. "Uhg, my head." Spyro said drowzy. "How do you feel?" Asked Cynder "Sore," Spyro replied, "But i will be fine. So does anyone know who that dragon was?" Suddenly Cynder said "Ah ha, I think i remember him know. It was during my time under Malefor's control. His name is Doomarin, and he was Malefor's second best slave with me in first place." Cynder said the word _slave_ as if it tasted like rotton meat. "So what does this all mean?" Asked Ignitus. "Perhaps it means that Malefor still has some influence in this world and might even want to be resuructed again." replied Cyril and continued with "After all since you two, Spyro and Cynder, stopped him he probably wants revenge and to kill us all, again." "Yeah that makes sense," Ignitus said "Anyway i guess we got to experience what the Chronicler meant by what he said about your powers Lucas, after all you just breathed fire out there. So it seems that more abilities will come to you, in fact you might just be a great asset to help us stop this evil." Ignitus finished. Sierra nudged Lucas in his side and said "You are just so awesome, i cant wait to find what else you can do." "You arent the only one." Lucas replied as he nudged Sierra back.


	18. second visit

Chapter 18 – second visit

It was a month since the battle on the city happened and Spyro was recovering just fine. Lucas had been hoping to contact the Chronicler but to no avail. Yet as Lucas went to sleep one night, he woke up in the Chronicler's chamber. "Took you long enough to let me visit again." Lucas said groggy as he shook himself awake. "Yes, yes. I have been waiting for the right time. You see, in one month, there will be an eclipse, one that Malefor intends to manipulate for his revival. You and your friends must travel to the well of souls and stop the ritual that will take place then." "Okay, so what else can you tell me about this little gem, what else will it allow me to do?" Lucas said after a few seconds. The Chronicler laughed and said "Well I dont want to ruin your fun, but I will say that your powers will rival that of Spyro. So be careful, soon the enemy will see what a threat to them you are and hope to kill you. Take care Lucas and have a safe journey." Lucas thought about his words agian and drifted off to wake up back in the temple.


	19. preparations

Chapter 19 – preparations

After Lucas got something to eat, he decided to talk to Spyro, Cynder, and the guardians about what the Chronicler said to him. As soon as he finished telling them what he was told, Ignitus said, "I knew that the attack was related to Malefor's resuruction, so its in one month that the eclipse will happen. Well in that case, we should do some extra training before we leave." Terrador continued by saying "If we leave now and fly to the mountain without stopping much, we can get there in two weeks or less. However we couldnt bring anyone who cant fly and/or keep up with us, so this would only be a group of dragons and no one else." "Before we do some training Lucas, perhaps you should tell Sierra, its pretty obvious you two are in love." Spyro said as Terrador finished. Lucas then left to find Sierra. He found her at a shop looking at some trinkets. "Hello Lucas, hmm do you think that any of these things might be able to give me some more abilities." Lucas replied by saying "I dont think so, but you dont need any special artifacts to be awesome anyway. However I came to tell you that in about two weeks we will be leaving for the mountain of malefor. Would you like to join us?" "Yeah, after all we need each other and I dont want to lose you without me being there in the end." "Okay I will be pracitcing my powers for a while, so we wont get as much time for ourselves though." Lucas told her. "See you later." Sierra said as she took flight.

Now as Lucas walked into the training room, he realized that he didnt have to come in here so often anymore that so it looked a bit unfamilier. "Well Lucas," Ignitus started, "Since we know you can now breath fire, lets practice that. First off lets light this torch, for a start." Lucas did so but also a couple scales of Ignitus's side. "Well it seems your fire isnt easily controlled, so lets practice breathing it in a steady stream." Lucas sighed and tried to do just that, but to little avail. "Hmm," Ignitus observed, "try to think about the fire being a jet of water ." Lucas did just that and it worked. "Great! Well we dont know if you can use the earth element yet, but i guess I should teach you how to do elemental furys, after all I dont teach that to just anyone and we have decided that now is the time." Lucas said, "Great so how do I do one?" Ignitus replied by saying "just close your eyes and focus on gathering all your strength into the center of your body. Then, once you have done that, releash it in a big burst of energy. Also to make the fury be of a certain element just think about it being that element. Lets try a fire fury ok?" Lucas did what Ignitus said to do and felt his new fire power's build up in his body, and then he releashed it, scorching the room. "Well done Lucas, I would say you are ready for our upcoming battle. Why dont you rest up a bit and we can continue practice another day"


	20. journey to the mountain

Chapter 20- journey to the mountain

After two weeks of preparations, Lucas, his friends, the guardians, and the dragon army were ready to travel to the mountain of malefor. "Okay, everyone," the guardians addressed all the other dragons with them, "we have two weeks to make it to the well of souls, so lets fly." So they started their journey, and unknown to them, they were being followed. It was Doomarin, who had been waiting for them to leave, not so he could attack the city but so he could enter step 2 of his master's plan. Malefor wanted them to come so he could kill Spyro when he came. However, it seemed to Doomarin that the blue dragon with the gem was also a big problem. As they flew across mountians and through valleys, taking small breaks to rest their wings and eat, Doomarin stayed out of site, taking notes about his new enemy and using magic to contact Malefor through bodies of water and report their progress. Yet after exactly two weeks, they made it to the field around the mountain only to be stopped by Malefor's army. Doomarin, then flew over to the chamber where the dark gem was, preparing to begin the ritual. Meanwhile Ignitus addressed the dragon army "This is it, Malefor's revival must be stopped so lets take them down." And so the battle began.


	21. beginning of an end

This chapter takes place after the prologue

Chapter 21- beginning of an end

So as Lucas looked at Spyro, Cynder, Sierra on his left and the guardians on his right, he thought that this might be the end but he also thought that he couldnt have better friends with him. Now Lucas took flight along side everyone else, preparing to become a hero. He used his elements to freeze, shock, and burn away all the creatures around him while using his tail, horns, and claws to slash any that got too close to him. Sierra used her ice breath to freeze whole battions and leave Terrador and other earth dragons to shatter them. Spyro used his numerous breaths to kill off many other creatures, while Cynder used her poison breath and shadow breath against others. To Lucas he thought they were invinicible, and only a few dragons were falling from the sky due to arrows. Yet, as the battle raged on Ignitus noticed a break in the monsters formations, allowing a way through into the well of souls. "Spyro, Cynder, Lucas, now is your time, you can get through." He said to the three dragons. Lucas turned to Sierra and said, "I want you to stay behind, after all we are about to face Doomarin and maybe even Malefor. I dont want you to get hurt in there." "Okay, I understand, go kick their tails and come back safely." Lucas smiled "I promise we will have some time together after this." So now he, Spyro, and Cynder prepared for the final fight.


	22. face-off

Chapter 22- face-off

Lucas, Spyro, and Cynder made there way to the chamber where Doomarin was waiting. "Well hello young dragons," Doomarin laughed, "Welcome to your demise." Then Doomarin lunged at Lucas, but he dodged Doomarin and shot out a stream of electricity. It made contact and Doomarin convulsed with pain as electricity surged through his body, but then he laughed. "You dont actually think that would be enough to stop me, did you?" Doomarin then breathed out a ball of shadow energy but Cynder countered out with some shadow energy of her own. After that Spyro unleashed a burst of fire at Doomarin however he dodged it and returned with some poison that nearly hit Spyro. Lucas then breathed a stream of ice breath that froze Doomarin's right wing. He then said "its too late, the return of the dark master is now!" The three hero's looked up into the sky and saw that the eclipse had reached its peak. The stone in the center started glowing and Spyro said "We are too late." Malefor had returned.


	23. the hero's power

Chapter 23- the hero's power

Malefor stood in the center of the chamber. "Well hello everyone, prepare to die," He annouced to Lucas, Spyro, and Cynder. "But first, I have some things to do, so Doomarin, finish them." Malefor then flew away, leaving the three of them to deal with Doomarin. Doomarin quickly knocked out Spyro and Cynder with his tail before they could do anything about it. "Noo," Lucas said as he flew out of reach of Doomarin. Then Lucas's gem glowed once more and he felt a surge of power flow through him. Then, Doomarin, sensing that he was in trouble unleshed a stream of shadow energy at Lucas. However Lucas shot out a beam of light that peirced Doomarin's breath and knocked him out. Then Lucas woke up Spyro and Cynder and told them that Doomarin was unconsious. "Well lets take Doomarin to the guardians." Spyro said to them, and used some magic to carry the black dragon's bigger body outside.


	24. the hero's destiny

Chapter 24- the hero's destiny

The eclipse was ending as Lucas, Spyro, and Cynder were walking out of the mountain with Doomarin's unconsious body. Ignitus greeted them by saying "You have stopped Doomarin, I see, but Malefor has escaped. However we have defeated his army, and we are all safe." "So how did you beat Doomarin, Lucas?" Cynder asked. "I used light breath, just another power, I guess." Ignitus gasped, "By the ancestors, you are one special dragon." Just then, a shockwave appeared in the clearing and a circle of blue flames came out of it. "Oh my, thats the portal that brought me here!" Lucas exclamed to the others. "So what does this mean?" Spyro asked, "Do you get to go back home?" Sierra looked down and wouldnt look at Lucas. "I probably could but, I dont want to, not anymore. I have friends here and you all need me, so I will stay and help you. Also, Sierra," "What?" she asked. Lucas replied by saying "I love you and I wont lose you. I will be with you and we can all stop Malefor together." Spyro then said "Lets go home, we have some things to do." And so the dragons went home to begin Lucas's destiny and help him become the hero he was meant to be.

Well that's my first fanfiction, however I am sorry to report that the sequel may not appear for a long time, I am currently working on my very own "series" Spyro's Universal Adventures, appearing here in a short while. Oh but before that will come my first crossover. The main reason for that is that a couple of characters in the series will be on the crossover.


End file.
